megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sylph
Sylph is a demon in the series. History An air elemental known as Sylph is a mythological being first appearing in the alchemical works of Paracelsus. He describes sylphs as invisible beings of the air. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Element Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Element Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Prime Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Element Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Fairy Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Element Race *Ronde: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Element Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Element Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Element Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Element Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fusion Spell *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Fusion Spell *Persona 4'' / Golden: Temperance Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Oni Race *Devil Children White Book: Oni Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Ogre Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Oni Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: Oni Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Element Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Sylph is needed to free the frozen Sword Knight in the Forest of Confusion. The Sword Knight can either be freed as-is or merged with Sylph to create Divine Cherub. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Sylph can teach Nanashi the Bind Voice skill through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning Force and ailment skills. As a member of the Element race, Sylph must be fused using two members of the same race, with possible combinations belonging to the Avian, Dragon, Fury, and Holy races. ''Persona 2'' Sylph is a Fusion Spell in both ''Innocent Sin'' and ''Eternal Punishment'', summoned by using any wind skill and the Summon Spirits skill in the former and Dangerous Garula and Summon Spirits in the latter. ''Persona 4'' Sylph can be acquired through Shuffle Time in the Steamy Bathhouse. Its innate possession of the Sukukaja skill means it is a good choice for fusion to create an Ippon-Datara with this skill, vital for advancing the Empress Arcana Social Link with Margaret. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Sylph can perform the combo Ice Wind with Apsaras or Bibisana. Sylph also has the power Windboost. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Repel |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= High Force Pleroma\Innate Bind Voice\29 Mana Gain\32 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' Sylph= |-| Silphy= ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal= |-| Alternate (3DS)= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Gallery Category:European Mythology Category:Fusion Spells Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Ronde Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons